Sandbox Love Never Dies
by ThatOneRedfield
Summary: Gina was the love of Jeff Hardy's life, when they were kids. Now they're all grown up and have just been reunited again. Is she still the love of his life? And will she return the feelings when she joins Smackdown? Or will she fall for another wrestler?


**Here's my new story about Jeff and an OC! I don't own anything WWE related, or Jeff Hardy(Even though I wish I did!). I don't even own the OC named Gina. Shes a character from the movie 'A Perfect Getaway'. I just think her personality would mesh very well with Jeff's! This starts in 2008 at Judgement Day, and Matt and Jeff aren't feuding. This was originally going to be a one-shot requested by DarkAngelMel about Jeff and an OC, but I've been wanting to write a story with Jeff and I decided I might as well do that now! **

**--**

Jeff sat straight up in his bed. He was in a hotel in Houston. He had the same dream he always had, it was of him and one of his childhood friends, Gina. It was their first encounter. Her mom had brought her to the local park in Cameron to play, Matt and Jeff were already there. Their mom had brought them before she died. Jeff was five, Matt was eight, and Gina was four. He could remember it as if it happened yesterday.

_"Hi." Gina Scruggs voice came from behind the little boy in the sandbox._

_The blonde headed boy turned around to see a little girl with light brown hair. "Hi." He replied. "I'm Jeff." He gave a toothless grin._

_"I'm Gina." She grinned back at him, giving a toothless smile of her own._

_"Wanna help me build a sand castle?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face._

_Gina nodded vigorously before sitting down across from Jeff in the sand. "Here you go." Jeff said handing her one of his shovels and buckets. _

_"Hi." Matt said approaching from the swings. "I'm Matt."_

_"That's my brother." Jeff said looking back at Matt before returning his attention to Gina and the pitiful looking sandcastle they were attempting to build. _

_"I'm Gina." She said looking at Matt and giving him that same toothless grin._

_"How old are you?" Matt asked. _

_"I'm four." She said holding up four of her fingers._

_"I'm five." Jeff said as he continued to build the sand castle, which wasn't forming well since they had no water._

_"I'm eight." Matt boasted about being the oldest._

_"Matthew, Jeffrey. Time to leave!" The three children heard coming from the park bench in which Matt and Jeff's mother sat._

_"We gotta go." Matt said as he stood up and headed over to his mother._

_"Thanks for helping me build a sand castle." Jeff said before following in his brothers footsteps._

"Shit." Jeff cursed. He hated that dream. Not because who was in it, but because he didn't talk to her anymore. He had no idea where she lived, what she was doing or even if she was happy. If he knew anything about her today, he might have slept a little better at night, or so he thought. Shutting his eyes he tried sleeping again, but images of Gina kept flashing before his eyes, and the light snore coming from his brother on the other bed wasn't helping.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled for the third time.

A groan came from beneath the covers on the bed in which Jeff occupied. It seemed that as soon as he finally made it to sleep again, Matt was waking him up.

"Long day, man." Matt said heading into the bathroom. "Need to get a move on."

"Yeah yeah." He replied pushing the covers off of him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat up. "Had that dream again." He sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

"The one about Gina?" He asked, even though he knew that's what it was. "I wish we knew something about her these days."

"Me too." Jeff gave an aggravated sigh. Standing up he moved over to his duffel and pulled out his clothes for the day. "Autograph signing this morning. Pay-per view tonight."

"Yep." Matt nodded from in the bathroom.

It was going to be a long day and when Jeff had his dream, he usually spent the next day spaced out and thinking of Gina. Matt sighed to himself. He worried about his brother, Gina was his first love, she of course was oblivious to it, but Jeff had never told her. How was she supposed to know? He of course regretted that now, but he was a dumb kid back then.

The day went on as Jeff knew it would, but there wasn't a moment he didn't think of the girl of his dreams. Jeff entered the arena that Judgement Day was to be held in, Matt by his side. "You gotta stay focused!" Matt said. "You got a title match with Edge tonight, you need to be on top of your game!" He said patting him on the shoulder.

After saying hello to their friends at the arena, they finally made it to their locker room. Jeff tossed his bag on the bench before unzipping it and pulling out his ring gear, he got his usual black pants, a black tank top, and his black and purple boots. After getting dressed he placed his Hardys pendant necklace on and closed the clasp.

"I'm going for a walk and stretch." He said heading out the door.

"Alright, stay focused!" Matt yelled after him.

Jeff waved a dismissive hand as he walked out the door. Continuing down the corridor he passed a few techs and a female he hadn't seen before. Or at least he thought he hadn't seen before. She did look familiar to him, but he couldn't quiet place her. She was tall and thin, had a light tan, her hair went just past her shoulders. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights, it had a natural curl to it, and bangs covered her forehead. As he kept walking he shook the thoughts from his head, he refocused on the match with Edge that night, Gina still in the back of his head.

After his usual stretching routine he headed back to his locker room to grab Matt so they could get a bite to eat. On his way back through he passed that girl again. He stopped for a minute before it hit him. It was Gina. It looked just like her. Quickly he took off running. "Matt!" He panted as he burst through their door.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly standing up, his face full of fear.

"You'll never guess who I just saw!?"

"You scared me!" Matt breathed a sigh of relief. "Who?"

"Gina." Was Jeff's simple reply.

"Gina? Are you sure?"

"Come on!" Jeff quickly took off running once more, Matt hot on his heels.

After stopping and catching his breath, Matt looked over the woman who Jeff though was Gina. "That can't be her." He said. "I mean it looks like her, but what are the odds?" He said.

"Well, go see what her name is." Jeff said pushing his brother forward by the shoulder.

"Why me?" Matt asked keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground. "You're the one that was in love with her!"

"If I go over there and it's her, I'll screw up what I'm gonna say." Jeff was nervous. He could only imagine how nervous he'd be if it turned out to be Gina.

"We'll go together.." Matt said trailing off as one of the techs spoke to her.

"Gina?" He said, "You're wanted in the office to finish signing your contract." He informed her before walking off.

"Holy shit, that is her." Matt said wide-eyed.

Suddenly Jeff felt dizzy. His head was spinning, and his heart pounded harshly in his chest. "I need to sit down." Jeff said hopping up on the nearest crate.

"Calm down." Matt said placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "When she comes out, we'll talk to her!"

"Easy for you to say." Jeff muttered.

--

**OK, so that was the first chapter. It didn't come out like I wanted it, but it will get better! I promise! The next chapter will also be longer! There will be more flashbacks to when they were kids, and more about them as they grew up! Please read and review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
